A Study In Contrasts
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: Fem!Tardis/Fem!Impala drabbles. The adventures (and misadventures) of college roommates Kaz and Idris.
1. First Kiss

Greetings My Lovelies,

So this all started when I got an anonymous request via tumblr for a fem!Tardis/fem!Impala fic. Then the characters Kaz and Idris were born and now I'm kinda obsessed with them. And because of that more drabbles will be added to this in the future.

Reviews and requests for drabbles are always welcome!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**A Study In Contrasts**

Kaz slipped on her traditional black classic rock tee on over her inked skin. The low neckline showed off the racing impala just below her collarbone. The rest of her tattoos were covered up with a dark leather jacket and jeans. She spared a glance in the motel bathroom mirror to check her short asymmetrical haircut and to quickly apply some eyeliner.

"Hurry up will you?" Called her roommate's voice. "Another minute and I'm barging in there naked or not."

Kaz laughed throwing her makeup back in its silver case. "It's not like we're on a schedule." She pointed out opening the bathroom door.

Idris was sitting on the end of her bed eyebrows raised in the kind of silent commentary only she could master. In a lacy blue dress with a wide gray belt and Victorian style boots she was Kaz's opposite in every way. From her long, curly brown hair to her slight British accent. They were a study in contrasts.

They met three years ago when they got paired up as roommates their freshman year of college. Kaz, a sculpture major from Lawrence Kansas with an extensive record anthology and Idris, an astronomy student from London who collected pocket watches. And they'd been inseparable ever since.

It was the summer of their junior year and they decided to 'see the universe' or at least the better part of North America. Road tripping across the country in Idris' old 60's pickup may not have been the most comfortable option, but Kaz wouldn't have it any other way.

They were currently in Oregon in some small town she'd already forgotten the name of. Their plan was to head up to Multnomah Falls for the next stop of famous sightseeing locales. Idris was adorably excited about photographing waterfalls. Kaz was more excited about watching her. She smiled lightly at the thought of her friend's enthusiasm.

Idris hopped to her feet, rhinestone earrings swaying wildly, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I've already got us checked out." She practically dragged Kaz from the room and out into the parking lot.

Kaz dug in her heels before Idris could actually shove her in the car (which her spastic friend would totally do). The sudden stop jerked Idris off balance causing her to fall back against her chest. Idris laughed, her cheeks flushing as their eyes met.

Heat crept up the back of Kaz's own neck, but she was used to it by now. Yeah, she might have developed a bit of a thing for her roommate. Okay maybe not just 'a bit', more like she was head over heels. Not that she would ever admit it. Idris' friendship meant far too much to risk losing. Nevertheless, Kaz's hands lingered on her friend's waist where they steadied her.

"Calm down woman." Kaz teased moving towards the passenger side door. "We still need breakfast unless you want to go hiking on an empty stomach."

"Well, I want to get there before tonight." Idris said getting in the truck and starting the engine.

Kaz slid in next to her. "Pancakes?" She grinned knowingly.

"Pancakes."

* * *

The drive was beautiful and overwhelmingly green even in summer. Both comfortably full on a breakfast of champions they spent the time singing along to a mixtape of their favorite tunes (really, really off-key).

Four waterfalls later Idris suggested they stop for lunch at the lookout. Kaz happily agreed but pretended to grumble at having nothing to eat but the hippy granola bars Idris brought along.

"I can't live on rabbit food." She sat down dramatically on a hot cement wall overlooking the Columbia River Gorge. The mountains and valleys were so different from the flat corn filled plains she grew up with.

"You don't get to complain, it's not like I can get any jammy dodgers around here." Idris bumped her shoulder, settling down next to her and reminding Kaz just how far away from she was as well.

Kaz lost her smile at the thought. Her best friend said she had no plans to return to England once she graduated, but Idris could always change her mind. And where would she be then?

Lost in her own mental musings, Kaz jumped when soft fingers closed over her own.

"What's wrong?"

Kaz looked up and found their noses almost touching. Neither girl moved back.

Butterflies were suddenly creating a tornado in her belly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Idris' voice was huskier than usual.

Her mouth was dry and, boy did the sun get hotter? "The future."

Idris' eyes dropped to her lips. "Me too."

Before Kaz had time to reconsider or over think it, Idris pressed their mouths together. Her lips were starbursts on Kaz's sensitive skin and time lost all meaning when she tangled her fingers into Idris' hair. It was somehow gentle and passionate, unhurried and desperate at the same time. A contrast like them.

Her head was swimming and Idris' feather light touches were burning her skin. Slowly they broke apart, both wide eyed with lips swollen from kisses. For a moment they simply stared at each other then both girls burst out laughing. It's a while before either of them could stop.

Happiness was coursing through her veins like a drug making Kaz deliciously giddy.

"So that happened." Idris bit her lip in an obvious attempt to fight down another round of giggles.

"Yeah." Kaz breathed softly. Human speech was a little beyond her at the moment. So much for being an unflappable badass.

Idris' electric blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She leaned forward for another quick kiss. "I'm glad we seem to be in agreement about the future then." She nibbled at Kaz's lower lip playfully.

"Definitely." Kaz declared pulling her closer. This was all so much better than any dream she'd ever had.

"We better get going if we ever want to get to that stupid waterfall." Idris pulled back grinning.

"Damn you and your bloody schedules."

"You love me anyway." She trailed her fingertips over the impala tattoo lightly causing a silver to run through Kaz.

With that Idris headed back towards her old pickup. That was just the thing, she thought watching Idris with her impractical dress and wild locks blowing in the breeze.

Kaz knew that she really did.


	2. At the Club

Hello Friends I'm back!

I meant to write way more drabbles before now - they're all in my head - but rl got super busy...

Anyway this one is for you guest reviewer who wanted a drabble with jealousy!

Reviews, thoughts, or requests are always welcome

Enjoy :D

* * *

Idris nodded her head in time with the throbbing base. She never knew what to do in these places. It wasn't that she didn't like dancing; it's just that Idris was more of a Viennese Waltz kind of a girl. This lock-popping, hip-hopping - stars she didn't know what it was called - stuff was all beyond her. But as her girlfriend pointed out clubs were the only place to dance these days.

Alternating red and blue lights silhouetted Kaz winding her way through the throng of gyrating bodies. She was carrying their drinks and swaying her hips with the beat, lips mouthing along with the lyrics to a song Idris didn't know. Dressed in a black cami that showed off her midriff and tight, low riding jeans Kaz made quiet the inviting picture. Her eyes followed the lines of ink disappearing under her top.

Finally Kaz was able to maneuver her way over to Idris' spot in the corner.

"Why is it glowing?" She shouted over the music when Kaz handed her a Blue Hawaiian.

She laughed placing a hand on her hip and leaning in to speak in her ear. "Don't worry it's just the glass."

Her concern over turning radioactive was distracted by Kaz's sudden proximity. She often had that effect, which made studying in the same apartment difficult. Why study when you can easily talk your girlfriend out of the rest of her clothes?

Idris sipped her drink trying to clear her mind, not that alcohol was a very good option for that endeavor. Think about astrophysics that will help. How to calculate the distant of a star. She had been using that trick since she was 18 and first met Kaz; surprisingly it still helped dissuade the heat curling in her belly.

Just then a man wearing too much eyeliner and metal studs for her taste appeared at Kaz's side. He smiled warmly. "Hey babe, you in need of any … refreshments?"

Either Kaz was oblivious to the way mister makeup was eyeing her like a meal or she was a much better actor than Idris gave her credit for. With a cheeky tilt of her head, she lifted up her own drink artfully rattling the ice in the glass before his eyes.

"I'm good."

"That you are, babe." He agreed moving even closer. "And I'm good too."

This is why she didn't like clubs - even more so than her problem with the music- men who thought because you had a vagina his dick needed to be in it. As if women actually went for that attitude? Idris glared at him over Kaz's shoulder, imagining setting his stupid pleather pants on fire with her mind.

Wrapping her arm around Kaz's waist possessively, she bared her teeth in a vicious smile. Part of her brain was screaming to kiss her, claim her obviously as her own, but Idris squashed down her more caveman-like urges.

"Maybe but I'm sure no one here wants to find out." She sneered at the man.

The guy, in a move showing more intellect than she expected, quickly got the message and retreated. The moment he disappeared Kaz burst out laughing.

"Were you defending my honor?" She teased bumping Idris' hip.

She rolled her eyes. "Like you needed me to."

Kaz raised a disbelieving eyebrow but there was a smile lurking at her lips. "You were jealous weren't you?"

That was ridiculous. "No I wasn't! I just wanted him to leave you alone."

"Nope you were jealous."

Idris shook her head with a pout fighting her own grin. Okay maybe she was a little jealous. It was irrational because Kaz would have eaten that idiot alive and spit out the bones. But that didn't stop the way her brain kept internally screaming 'Mine! Back off! Mine!'

"Then I guess you won't mind if go ask someone to dance?" Kaz turned back to the crowd with a suggestive hip wiggle.

"Okay fine!" She laughed grabbing her arm and admitting defeat. "Stop you jerk!"

Idris yelped as her girlfriend pulled her into her arms, smashing their bodies together.

"So then do you wanna dance?" Kaz muttered against her lips before pulling Idris into the throng of swaying bodies.

* * *

Author's Random Side Thoughts: I personally actually like clubbing but I've taken to wearing a fake wedding ring to flash a these drunk creeps. It's something i suggest to all women who don't want to deal with this sexism... because throwing drinks in their faces is an expensive waste of good whisky.


End file.
